Izaya's New Interest
by Shibu-chan
Summary: When Japan is sick and sends Lili to a sushi shop in Ikebukuro, she meets a strange man with a love for humans... One-Shot Story!
1. The Beginning

**Pffft, so yeah. This came up to me when I was RPing as Lili and then met Izaya. Ehh, first story. It might suck, so please bear with me and enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein peeked out Switzerland's office doorway to see her brother talk on the phone.<p>

"Kiku, you're sick? How?"

"_H-hai... I caught a cold from England and I guessed it turned into a fever. A-ah-choo!_"

From there, Lili could hear violent coughs from the speaker of the phone.

Switzerland sighed. "Well, get better soon, okay Kiku?"

"_I'll try to, Zwingli-san..."_

Switzerland looked down and hung up with a long sigh. He picked up some of his paperwork and began working on it. Liechtenstein entered his office.

Switzerland looked up. "Oh, hallo Lili. Is there anything you need?"  
>She sat on a chair that was across from him.<p>

"I overheard you talking about Mr. Honda... He's sick?"  
>Switzerland nodded. "Ja, he is. He says he caught a cold that... seems to be a fever, or something of the matter."<br>Liechtenstein thought for a while. "Would it be fine if I could visit him?"  
>Switzerland stood up, startled.<p>

"What? Lili, Kiku seems calm and serene, but he could turn into a mean and malicious monster!"

". . ."

Lili stayed silent as she watched her brother rambling on about 'stranger danger.'

Switzerland cleared his throat, sighing. "I'll give you my permission, but if you ever get into his arms reach..." He handed her a pistol.

"...Don't hesitate to shoot, and don't let your guard down. Shoot him no matter what, if he ever does something to you."

She took the pistol and placed it in her holster, nodding. "Understood, big bruder."

Switzerland patted her head. "Good. Oh, and bring him a bowl of cheese fondue... That'll help him a bit."

"Understood." She smiled, walking towards the door.

"Oh, Lili?"

She turned. "Yes, big bruder...?"

"I-if you want me to come with you, I can."

"Nein, it's fine, big bruder. I can do it myself. Dont worry." She said, giving him a reassuring smile. And with that, she left.

Switzerland nodded, watching her leave. He sat back down, continuing his paperwork.

"Lili... I hope she doesn't get into any trouble."


	2. Visiting Mr Honda

**Chapter 2- Visiting Mr. Honda**

Lili got off the train, firmly holding a basket with a bowl of cheese fondue with bread. She walked towards a cab that took her to Japan's house.

She nodded, paying the cab driver.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu." Lili said, attempting to say the right words.

The cab driver smiled with a nod.

"Iie."

She closed the car door and with that, that cab took off. Liechtenstein approached the door, that was suprisingly unlocked. She walked in slowly, closing the door behind her.

"Mr. Hon-"

Violent coughs interrupted her. She walked towards Japan's room doorway. Japan laid on his bed, tissues scattered all around him. He looked to see who it was and smiled sheepishly.

"K-konnichwa, Zwingli-san."

"Mr. Honda, are you alright...?"

Japan coughed a bit more and wheezed. "I-i'm doing fine..."

Liechtenstein walked towards him, placing the basket on a night stand.

"Is there anything you need?"

He nodded. "I-if it's alright, get me a w-warm cloth."

She nodded, and headed to his kitchen. Liechtenstein found a wash cloth and soaked it with warm water. As she was drying some of it out, she was greeted by Pochi.

"Oh, hallo Pochi." She kneeled down and petted him.

"Can you take this to Mr. Honda?"

Pochi responded by a few woofs and took the wash cloth in his mouth, scurrying to Japan's room.

Lili chuckled and trailed behind Pochi. Pochi jumped onto Japan's bed and setted it onto his forehead.

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." Japan wheezed.

"Your welcome." Lili said, sitting on a chair that was nearby.

Japan looked next to him to see the basket.

"What's in there, Zwingli-san...?"

"Oh, just some cheese fondue."

"M-May I have some...?"

Lili nodded with a small smile. "Of course."

Throughout half the day, Liechtenstein took care of Japan. Japan slowly recovered as he watched as the petite girl go in and out of the room to fetch a few things. Later on, she handed him a bowl of leftover nikujaga he made 2 days ago. He ate it reluctantly, then glanced to the tired, panting Lili.

"Say, Zwingli-san?"

She blinked. "Oh, ja?"

"I was wondering..." He took a bite out of the nikujaga.

"Ja?"

"I should repay you."

She smiled.

"Oh, there's no need to do that. Seeing you recovering slowly has been enough."

Japan nodded his head to say no. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a coupon.

Here... It's not much, but I think you'll like it. It's a coupon to Russia Sushi in Ikebukuro. It's close around here."

Lili jumped, startled. "Russian? Big bruder told me to stay away from Russians..."

Japan waved his hand dismissively.

"It's okay. Simon doesn't bite, he's a good guy."

". . . Si-mon?" She tilted her head slightly.

He nodded, giving her the coupon.

"Just tell him you know Kiku, and he'll give sushi for you. Free."

"Big bruder likes free things." Lili said randomly, taking the coupon.

". . . Hai."

Lili smiled. "I guess I'll be going now, Mr. Honda." She said, standing up.

"Oh, yes. Sayonara, Zwingli-san." He said with a small nod.

Lili walked closer to the door. "Bye, Mr. Honda. Get well soon."

She closed the entrance door behind her and took a look at the coupon.

"Ikebukuro, huh."


	3. Russia Sushi

**Chapter 3- Russia Sushi **

Liechtenstein began walking following a compact map she got from the train station. She was lead into a small city a small amount of people.

"Taxi!" Lili said, as she threw a hand up in the air.

A cab stopped for her. She went inside and closed the door next to her.

"So, where we goin', little miss?"

"Ikebukuro. To... um..." She looked at the coupon. "Russia Sushi."

The cab driver nodded, scowling. "Ikebukuro, the city of jerks and color gangs."

Liechtenstein shuddered. _Color gangs? _She glanced at her pistol and remembered her brother's words.

She nodded. _I won't let my guard down... I won't hesitate to shoot._

Liechtenstein watched as the cab stop in front of a small restaurant.

"And here we are, li'l miss. Be careful of The Dollars."

_The Dollars...? _She nodded, paying the cab driver.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Lili got out of the cab and closed the car door. She watched as the cab drove away.

"Eat sushi. Sushi good for you."

Lili jumped as she heard a low voice with a heavy Russian accent. She turned herself slowly to see a large man with a stack of pamphlets in a hand. He held one out to her.

"Eat Russian Sushi."

Lili froze for a while. ". . . Are you Simon?"

The man nodded.

She pulled out the coupon and tip-toed as she was showing it to him.

"Mr. Hon-" She cleared her throat. "Kiku reccomended me to come here."

Simon smiled wide as he took the coupon. "Ah, Kiku! Yes, yes, regular at Russia Sushi. Any friend of Kiku, is friend of mine." He moved aside from the entrance. "Come in, come in."

Lili bowed and entered the restaurant. She sat in a seat across from various choices of sushi.

"So, what do you want? Sushi free for you." Simon said, looking at the slightly confused expression.

" . . . Can you surprise me? I don't know much about sushi..."

He studied her expression and nodded.

"Shrimp roll and great tuna it is." He chuckled and went to go prepare it.

Liechtenstein waited a while and studied the different types of sushi. Simon came to her and gave her a small cart of sushi. "Here." She nodded with a small smile.

"Danke... Oh, I mean ari-"

Simon smiled and patted her head. "No problem." He picked up his pamphlets and continued the routine. Lili stood up and froze when she heard two squeals of delight.

"She's definitely the moe type!" A high pitched voice exclaimed behind her.

"Petite, big eyes, and to top it all off. . . " Another cheered.

"Such a cute face ~ !" The two squealed in unison. Liechtenstein turned around. The boy with blond hair smiled.

"What's your name ~ ?"

The girl with the hat span around. "I bet it's cute like Mikuru, Mio or, or, or Honey!"

"But Honey's a shota..."

". . . The features still apply."

Lili watched the two argue about boy lolitas, confused. _...Moe? Shota?_

The boy cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, who're you? You seem new around here."

"... I'm Lili."

They both span around giddily.

"Lili~!"

She tilted her head. _These two are quite peculiar..._

"Teehee ~ I'm Karisawa Erika."

"And I'm Yumasaki Walker."

"Nice ta meetcha, Lili ~ !" They said in unison. Lili nodded, staying silent.

"Say, you don't talk much, do you?" Walker asked.

"The quiet moe type. Got it." Erika nodded.

A tall man with a hat walked behind the two of them, followed by another man.

"Don't scare the poor girl like that, you two." The tall man scolded, smacking both of their heads. The two flinched and backed away, giggling. The other man walked to Liechtenstein. "These two causin' you trouble?"

"Not at all."

". . . Really?" The two men said in unison.

"Dota-chin, Saburo, we were just greeting the new girl! Oh and Lili, that's Dota-chin," She leaned in to whisper. "or Kyohei, and that's Saburo.

_. . . Dota-chin?_

Kyohei crossed his arms and huffed.

"Stop calling me that! And. . . New girl?" The tall man said, glancing over to Lili.

"Yeah! And she's from..." Walker and Erika skipped up to Lili's sides, waiting for her response.

"Liechtenstein."

"Liechten- What?" They all seemed to say. Saburo joined the little group, too.

"That's around Germany, right?" Kyohei asked. Liechtenstein nodded. Erika snickered and patted Lili's head, until they heard the rattle and booms of metal.

"What's that?" Saburo looked out the window. He snarled. "Heh, the 'Yellow Scarves' are destroying some idiot's van..."

Walker also took a peek. "Uh, Saburo? That's-"

"MY VAN!"

Lili watched as all of them rush outside.

". . . Goodbye. . . ?"

She then giggled to herself, heading out the door. "What a lively bunch. . .Ah!"

Liechtenstein looked up to see a tall, broad man with piercing red eyes.

She started to attempt her Japanese once again.

"S-sumimasen!"

He smiled, bending down the height of her. Liechtenstein froze.

"Ah, hello my lost, little kitten. What brings you here?"


	4. Mr Orihara?

**Dun dun dun ~ The climax you all have been waiting for ~ Sorry this took so long to write, school's been holding me up. Ah, well enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>4- Mr. Orihara?<strong>

"What brings you here to Ikebukuro, my lost little kitten? It's dangerous around here."

Liechtenstein froze in place, curious of who the man was, and why he was talking to her.

_Don't let your guard down, and don't hesitate to shoot, no matter what._

The words rang out in her head. She knew Switzerland would be devastated if she was injured, or worse, dead. But how could she? This man made her stiff.

". . . Who are you?" She asked in a soft tone. The man chuckled, and waved his hand as he did a small bow.

"I go by many names my dear. I am Orihara Izaya, at your service. May I ask who you are?"

Lili tried her best not to stutter. "I'm Liechtenstein, but you may call me Lili. . . Nice to meet you, Mr-"

"Ah!" Izaya winced, laughing softly. "I appreciate your formaility miss, but the word 'Mr.' makes me sound old. Just call me-"

**"IZAAAAYAAAAA!"**

A flatscreen TV was hurled next to Izaya's feet. Lili jumped, looking to Izaya who was smiling.

_E-eh?_

A man in a bartender suit threw his cigarette to the ground, and stepped on it, obviously angry.

"What are you still doing here in Ikebukuro?"

Was now the time to get her pistol out?

"Oi, Shizzy-chan! You know me ~ Meeting cute girls as usual." He pulled Lili close to him. "And speaking of which, you're still a lonely, sad man, huh? Poor you. 3"

_. . . Shizzy-chan?_

Of course, this made him furious.

"Dumbass. . . " He murmured loudly. Shizuo pulled out a stop sign from the road and hurled it to Izaya. Izaya moved to the side, laughing. "Aha! Shizzy-chan, you're pretty slow ~ "

A vein popped in Shizuo's forehead, and everything of him turned dark. He took a nearby vendor cart and hurled it. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Izaya took Lili by the hand and sprinted off. "Ruun ~ "

Lili ran along with him, confused of what was happening. She gripped the sushi cart, afraid of letting it go. They felt the ground shake underneath their feet as they ran. Shortly, they stopped at a water fountain.

"Haha, that was fun ~ " Izaya said, smiling wide. Lili sat on the edge of the water fountain panting.

_Running from a man who is incredibly strong is what he calls 'fun?'_

"You tired, Lili?

She shook her head. "That, and slightly scared."

He laughed and took a seat next to her.

"You shouldn't be scared. Shizzy-chan isn't _all _that scary. Oh, what was your full name? I couldn't quite catch it."

"Liechtenstein."

"You're named after a country? Interesting." He chuckled. He never met a human with the name of a country.

"Ah, I'm the representation of the country Liechtenstein." She replied.

"Representation?" Izaya bought two water bottles from a passing by vendor. He chuckled at the thought of this human being crazy, telling lies.

"Ja. I'm the personification."

He gave her a water bottle and sat back down. Izaya glanced to the petite girl's face, which was honest and credible.

Izaya took a sip of his water. "And that means you own Liechtenstein too, right?"

She smiled, nodding. "Ja."

Izaya grinned, satisfied that he was on the right track. This was unique human indeed.

"Go on, tell me more."

"Eh? You sure? There's a lot of things to tell."

"I'm all ears."

She smiled as she started explaining. Lili told him about the Roman Empire, World Wars 1 and 2, the Axis and Allies, and her relations to other countries. Izaya listened to each and every word, fascinated.

". . .and so Mr. Honda, Japan, says I should come here for Russia Sushi."

"Ah, how interesting ~ "

He petted her head, laughing softly.

"Oh, Mr- I mean Izaya-kun," She said struggling. "what's your story? Everyone has one, and since I told mine, I want to hear yours."

"Hah, me? I'm just a wonderer and spectator of Ikebukuro and its humans. My story is pretty short."

"May I ask a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you love humans so much?"

Izaya smirked. This was an easy question.

"Life is like a chess board, Lili. Humans are the simple chess pieces, they decide on their own when they are given multiple choices. What interests me of humans is what choice they make."

Lili nodded. She never thought of it that way.

"Have you ever thought of meeting countries? It'll probably expand your horizons on their history, and how they act."

Izaya patted her head. "I never thought of that, until you brought it up. Won't it be difficult to find the personification, though?"

Lili took out a picture of the Axis and Allies, all posing for the camera. She gave it to him. "For starters, I think you'd like to meet Mr. Beilschmidt, Prussia." She pointed to the man with red eyes who put his arms around a German and Italian.

"Huh."

Izaya observed the picture, trying to name all of the countries from their appearance.

Suddenly, Lili's phone chimed- A text message from Switzerland.

_Where are you? I'm starting to worry..._

"Ah! I forgot! I have to get home..." She stuffed her phone inside her pocket. Lili stood up and bowed to Izaya.

"I-it was nice meeting you I-Izaya-kun."

"You're leaving?"

She nodded, getting ready to leave. Izaya stood up and pecked her on the forehead, as a goodbye.

"A-ah!" Lili blushed, walking away. "Goodbye!"

Izaya chuckled, waving. "Visit me again, Lili!" He too needed to get home.

And with that, the two parted off.

Izaya looked at the picture, observing the man again. "Prussia, huh."

* * *

><p>"Where were you, Lili?" Switzerland was waiting at the doorway, tapping his foot. "I was worried sick."<p>

Lili closed the door behind her. "Oh, hallo big bruder. Sorry that I came home late... I got free sushi from Russia Sushi."

"... Did you say free? Ah, nevermind that! You should never EVER go to a place, especially if it's Russian, without my permission."

Her face turned soft with guilt. "S-sorry..." (Moe expression! D)

Switzerland jumped at her face, and facepalmed himself. "Ah, just don't go out, wandering to unknown places... Now, let's have some of that free sushi."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of your alerts, faves, and reviews! I appreciate it! ^^<strong>


	5. Bonus Chapter

**Ah, last chapter. . . AKA bonus chapter, whichever you prefer ~ Like I said, this is a one shot-ish story. But you never know, they might meet again. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter<strong>

Izaya walked to the next door. This had to be it, he searched every person in the home in Berlin. He pushed the doorbell and heard it echo throughout the house.

This had to be it.

_"Aniki, who's that?" _A gruff voice called.

_"Don't worry West, I'll get it!"_ Another voice replied.

The door swung open to man with. . . shiny, silver hair with red eyes.

Izaya scratched the back of his neck. "Are you Prussia?"

"_Oi, Aniki! Who _is _that?"_

"Dont worry, just keep taking your shower!" The man turned back to Izaya.

"Ja, I am." Prussia observed Izaya. "You _seem_ to be a _bit_ awesome."

". . . Awesome?"

"Hmph, who are you?"

"Orihara Izaya, at your service."

"Izaya, huh. . . ? Eh... Come on in, tell me more about yourself."

* * *

><p>"Ahaah! So the jerk hurls a vending machine at me- a vending machine!"<p>

"Pfft, this Shizzy-chan sounds amusing ~ Austria's boring, I have to cause all of the havoc, not him."

"Unless he suddenly turns mad."

"Haah, like that'd happen."

Prussia went to the kitchen and checked the fridge while Izaya waited in the living room.

"Want some sauerkraut?"

"Ah, sure."

Prussia came back with leftover saurkraut. He stuck a piece to his fork and motioned it towards Izaya's mouth.

"Say ahh!"

"Ahh~"

Germany came into the living room, half naked (Pfft, with his towel of course!), his eyes watching Berlitz, his dog. "Aniki, you and your guest are being too loud-" Germany's eyes turned to Izaya and Prussia.

"Oi! West! Sauerkraut?"

Germany stood there, dumbfounded, then left the room, shaking his head.

"Ah, West. You partypooper."

And then the two proceeded to feed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. 8D<strong>

**Ah, I appreciate each and every one of the reviews, alerts, and faves! You'll expect more to come soon! Thanks for reading ~ !**


End file.
